Para relaciones anormales: USAxMéx
by Aru Lawlieth
Summary: bueno..esta es la serie de drabbles que dije que subiria hace como dos semanas...el primer drabble es angst pero los otros seran de humor...o eso espero y romance, es yaoi o shonen ai, y tiene palabras altisonanes...solo algunas..ignoren mi summary xD
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, se que dije que lo subiria el jueves y es lunes...y fue el jueves de la semana antepasada e.e... pero eske se atravezo mi graduacion y no pude terminarlo, pero aqui esta...seran solo 3 drabbles... o bueno no se...ya vere... porfavor disfrutenlo x3

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER:<p>

Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himuraya, si me preteneceria no tendria que hacer el jod...el disclaimer e.e... lo unico que me pertenece es Mexico porque lo compre en el Turista xD

Drabble 1: Amor del malo  
>Genero: angst &amp; romance<br>Rating: K  
>Pareja: USAxMex (todos seran asi e.e )<p>

*-*Aclaraciones al final*-*

* * *

><p>Un joven mexicano miraba tristemente los carteles de propaganda de los tiempos electorales desde el inicio de su democracia. Aquellos que anunciaban la paz, los que anunciaban seguridad, los que prometían igualdad, acabar con la pobreza, los que aseguraban progreso, los que garantizaban el fin del narcotrafico. Aquellos carteles que en su tiempo lo ilucionaron, que encendieron la esperanza en su corazón Aquellos carteles que solo eran bellas mascaras del sufrimiento y sangre que cubririan a la nacion, del dolor que causarian a miles de familias inocentes.<p>

Jamas iba a crecer, no que no quisiera, sino que no podia, era frustrante, era como querer avanzar sobre una caminadora, no importa cuanto y que tan rapido corra... no avanzara nada, y si se le ocurria dejar de correr caeria irremediablemente al suelo. No aguantaria mucho mas asi, a ese paso se vendria convirtiendo en propiedad estadounidense, tendria que entregar sus tierras, tendria que volverse suyo...

Si bien, mucha de su gente preferia ir a Estados Unidos incluso ahí seguirian siendo mexicanos, pero si Mexico ya no existia, los mexicanos tampoco... serian gente sin tierra, sin origen. Se volveria otro artefacto de EUA, de por si ya parecia solo una extencion de su territorio.

Y es que Pepechuy no escogía presidente, ni jefe... escogia a su carcelero, a su torturador, y una vez escogido no habia vuelta atras, era sometido, y ya no tenia eleccion, y sus jefes, sus lideres, hambrientos de dinero lo hacian victima de cada maltrato, de cada transa, de cada abuso, solo les faltaba prostituirlo, para lo cual estaba seguro no faltaba mucho...

"Que exagerado" muchos diran... eso es facil de decir, pero habria que ser el para entender el asco que se daba asi mismo al ver a su gente que no se esforzaba por cambiar, el ver y admitir que en su casa no había dinero suficiente, que no habia trabajo, lo incomodo que se sentia cada vez que reconocia su dependencia de Estados Unidos... de Alfred... y la falta de real interes en cambiar eso...

México, pais de conflicto interno eterno, siempre escaso de dinero, y con heridas recientes, por eso es un pais neutral, habria que ser estupido, muy valiente, o Alfred para levantarse en armas contra algun otro país en cualquier guerra... era mas facil abrir los brazos a los refugiados, aunque no lo agradaran del todo. Por eso dijo "no" en lugar de "si", por eso dijo "no" cuando el Eje le pidio usar su territorio para atacar al idiota de Alfred, por eso dijo "no" cuando a la larga convendria el "si". A su modo protegio a America, al mismo idiota que se quedo con sus lentes, el mismo que parece esforzarse por joderle la vida, protegió a ese estúpido del que ahora -y le dolia admitir- practicamente dependia,al que cuando pretende ayudarlo falla y empeora la situacion o simplemente no sirve de nada, al Alfred que parecia que no le importaba el mundo.

Y ahora Mexico se pregunta "¿porque-chingados-dije-no?" y trata de ignorar aquella voz en su cabeza,aquella que lo convencio de decir no, la misma que ahora le dice "estupido, no es admiracion lo que sientes cada vez que lo ves salir adelante,y el motivo por el que tu corazon se detiene cuando lo vez en la frontera no es el miedo, lo que pasa es que eres lo suficientemente puñetas y masoquista como para enamorarte de el, de su brillo de determinacion en sus ojos, de la seguridad que irradia en lo que dice y hace, de su estruendosa y alegre risa,de su estupida impulsividad..." José se recargo pesadamente en la pared mas cercana.

-debe haber algo que pueda hacer..-y, como tantas veces, llego su actual lider junto con otros dos subordinados quienes lo agarraron firmemente a pesar de que el menor ya ni se resistia, y con un pañelo húmedo lo hicieron quedar en un estado zombie ideal para las elecciones que se aproximaban.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

ok..este es el primer drabble de la serie, no estaran conectados...o almenos eso creo, si se preguntan porque tan angst..es porque andaba emo y corta de inspiracion, asi que hojee mi cuaderno de historia del año pasado (eso hago cuando ando corta de inspiracion) y vi eso de que Alemania le pidio a México usar su territorio para que el ejercito japones atacara EU...a cambio de sus territorios y otras cosas.  
>Cuando lo vi en la escuela todavia no veia hetalia pero el coraje porque el presidente dijo que no, me super-lleno y ese dia tome unos apuntes mas que decentes xD...<br>creo que el jueves (ahora si x3) subire el otro drabble... solo me falta pasarlo a la compu...ese si sera comedia y es mas romantico x3

cada review que dejas es una neurona para Alfred!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himuraya, si me preteneceria no tendria que hacer el jod...el disclaimer e.e... lo unico que me pertenece es Mexico porque lo compre en el Turista xD

Drabble 2:princess  
>Genero: humor &amp; romance<br>Rating: K+  
>Pareja: USAxMex (todos seran asi e.e )<p>

*-*Aclaraciones al final*-*

* * *

><p>-AMERICA!-un joven latino de unos 16 años caminaba por el territoria dde USA llamandoles a gritos-AMERICA!<br>Finalmente,agotado por ir a los gritos, se sento pesadamente en una banca, dejo su cabeza caer hacia atras para pensar un poco a donde, aparte de los McDonalds(porque ya habia revisado todos), podria ir ese pedazo de retardado, dejo que el aire alborotara sus castaños rizos y cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de la fresca brisa...

Cuando abrio los ojos habia olvidado completametne porrque buscaba a Alfred, pero, como la vida es mamona, en ese momento lo vio, tirado en el pasto a unos 5 metros de el, como por acto reflejo se acerco.

-Oye..gringo idiota..estas despierto?-se sento a un lado suyo y pico su hombro con una rama que encontro para ver si estaba vivo, entre sueños murmuro algo relacionado con heroes y hamburguesas y seguio durmiendo.

El menor se acerco a su rostro, de verdad que era raro ver a su vecino con sus facciones tan relajadas, sin estar gritando idioteces que solo para el tenian sentido, era extraño verlo tan quieto, caso parecia que no era el idiota que se quedo con Texas (y mas), pero las gafas sobre sus ojos demostrabana lo contrario. Un extraño impulso se apodero del joven mexicano y acerco su rostro al del estadounidense mas de lo que su cordura aceptaba y deposito un breve y casto beso, casi imperceptible, mas un simple roce de labios, pero que al separarse basto para despertar al mas hiperactivo de ambos.

-Mecsico? Puedo preguntarte algo?-si habia algo mas anormal que el que Alfred no ubiera empezado el dialogo a gritos, era que pidiera permiso, asi que ni Pepechuy pudo rechazarlo.

-eh?..si?-El ojinegro se dio cuenta, algo tarde, aue estaba muy, MUY, cerca del rostro del amante de las hamburguesas y se sento correctamente.

-has visto mis peliculas de Disney?-eso, definitivamente, era la pregunta mas estupida que Alfred pordria preguntar jamas.

-por supuesto que si pendejo, todo mundo las a visto.

-y..paresco una princesa?-de acuerdo, habia que admitir su error..esta era la pregunta mas idiota que pudo haber hecho.

-claro que no pedazo de estupido, para ser una princesa hay que ser mujer, y para serlo te faltan _**un par**_ de cosas y te sobra _**algo.**_

-y si fuese mujer, pareceria una princesa?-bien, no cometeria el mismo error, no diria que esa era la pregunta mas pendeja, siempre podia sacar una aun peor..

-no lo se, talvez..a que viene esto? falta mucho para Halloween wey..

-a que princesa me pareceria?-el americano decidio pasar por alto la pregunta del menor y concentrarse en acer preguntas cada vez mas raras.

-pues..-los grandes ojos negros de México pasearon por las hermosas orbes azules, los delicados cabellos rubios, y la piel casi tan blanca como la leche, y sin poderlo evitar llego a su mente la imagen de Alfred dormido acompañada de un rubor en sus mejillas- a la bella durmiente?- "contesto" casi en un susurro mas metido en sus pensamientos que en lo que decia.

-ah..eso lo explica todo..

-que cosa explica que?-dijo el mas bajo recuperando la conciencia de su alrededor.

-lo que pasa es que quieres ser el heroe! pero yo soy _the hero_!

-que! de donde mierdas sacaste una conclucion tan pendeja!

-no te hagas el inocente! cuando besan a una princesa se vuelven heroes! creiste que era una princesa y por eso you kiss me!

-no te be..! n-no parecias una pri..! JODER!

-te demostrare que no soy una princesa!-y con la mas "inteligente" oracion que habia dicho en su vida salto encima del menor quedando a horcajadas sobre el

-ya te dije que no eres una prin..-antes de terminar la oracion el americano le robo un beso no tan breve ni casto como el que el mexicanno le dio.

-JA! ahora yo soy _the hero and you the princess_!

-pero..yo..tu..-toda la sangre en el organismo de José parecia aglomerarse en sus mejillas- de donde sacas tanta pendejez!

-Jhosep, las princesas no deben tener una boca tan sucia

-yo no soy ninguna jodida princesa!-de un modo que aun no descifro salio de abajo del anglosajon y corrio como alma que lleva el diablo* a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Alfred, de algun lado que no quiero conocer, saco una hamburguesa y empezo a comer como si no acabara de hacer algo digno de Francia.

* * *

><p>Notas al Final:<p>

Bueno, este fic es especialmente para algunas personas que me dejaron review en mi fic "de chicas lindas en peligro y heroes":

Yukime Hiwatari, que queria que Alfred besara a México y que este colapsara xD (y me dijeron que crack es que el fic no tiene logica alguna y las cosas pasan porque si (?))  
>Autumleaf, que queria una segunda parte pero no se me ocurrio n.ñ<br>, que tambien queria una segunda parte..lo siento...no lo vesti de chica...pero estoy planeando un fic donde si -w- solo dire que es rating M

uhm..creo que no lo habia puesto pero..  
>angelmex y Juan Nikte..no creo que las historias se relacionen mucho entre si (por no decir nada).. aunque creo que ya se dieron cuenta n.ñ<p>

Juan Nikte: no huyas porque te tomare la palabra y necesitare tu ayuda sobre la ayuda de mex en la guerra -w-  
>kurai Ikari:gracias, y espero que el drabble te quite lo emo como me lo quito a mi :3<br>kotoro-kurosaki: mi patriotismo tambien crecio cuando vi hetalia xD  
>angelmex: tienes razon lo pendejo se contagia xD y mira~ no te falle y subi antes del jueves -w-<p>

_Cada review es una hamburguesa para Alfred! (por favor las necesito, Mc Donalds se esta quedando sin abasto D:)_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:

Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himuraya, si me preteneceria no tendria que hacer el jod...el disclaimer e.e... lo unico que me pertenece es Mexico porque lo compre en el Turista xD

Drabble 3: "sueño"  
>Genero: romance<br>Rating: T  
>Pareja: USAxMex (todos seran asi e.e )<p>

*-*Aclaraciones al final*-*

* * *

><p>José de Jesús estaba despatarrado boca abajo en su cama con solo unos bermudas, hacia demasiado calor así que el aire acondicionado decidió no funcionar ese día, y el ventilador hacia un rechinido jodedor. Pero a pesar del ruido y del calor infernal, el joven mexicano estaba disfrutando del momento, y uno se pregunta "¿¡que mierdas disfruta!" y eso que disfrutaba eran cosas que solo él y su hermano* sabían apreciar, eran esos breves y cada vez menos frecuentes momentos en los que había paz...si...solo eso...jodida paz, ni una maldita balacera en su maldito territorio, ni una incomodidad en su cuerpo. Nada. Esos instantes duraban no más de tres minutos, pero los disfrutaba, eran la reputisima gloria! y en ese momento llevaba tres minutos y treintaicinco segundos y contando, lo cual era increíble, y tenía planeado llamar a Ripleys pero no planeaba moverse. Estaba tan relajado que nada, ni el jodido calor de mierda, ni el odioso ruido jodedor lo incomodarían...<p>

La puerta de su habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, Pepechuy se sobresalto y en un acto reflejo saco un arma de abajo de su almohada y apunto a quien sea que acabara de entrar...Alfred F. Jones...y sin pensárselo mucho disparo directo a su estomago, y todo esto sin cambiar su posición inicial

-_J-Joseph!_ porque hiciste eso! pude morir!- Ah! es verdad... solo usaba balas de salva...estas no le causaban molestias en su cuerpo al ser disparadas.

-Vete..- pretendía sonar mordaz pero estaba tan relajado que no estuvo ni cerca, de hecho estuvo muy lejos- estoy muy a gusto y no quiero soportar tus idioteces- dicho esto dejo caer el arma y giro su cuerpo para subir uno de sus brazos a su rostro y dejar el otro a un lado de su cara

-...-para sorpresa de México..Alfred SI se calló.

* * *

><p>Alfred, el come-hamburguesas favorito de todos llevo su heroica presencia a la casa de su joven vecino, como la puerta estaba cerrada se metió por la ventana.. bueno lo intento porque tenía rejas, así que se intento meter por el ducto del aire, lo consiguió al cabo de una hora, los ductos de México eran muy pequeños!..al fin consiguió entrar, ya se "¿por qué tanta terquedad?" simple y sencillamente...le dio su regalada gana visitarlo, aunque este no quisiera, en fin, no lo veía por ningún lado así que iba a anunciar su gloriosa presencia, pero escucho un rechinido bastante peculiar en un cuarto, intento abrir sin hacer ruido pero también llevaba seguro, y al no ver otra salida (o entrada?), pateo la puerta escandalosamente... ganándose una bala de salva en el estomago...<p>

-_J-Jhosep!_ porque hiciste eso! pude morir!- vale..exagero un poco, aunque fueran balas reales no moriría tan fácil...pero dolió!

-Vete..estoy muy a gusto y no quiero soportar tus idioteces-no estaba muy seguro de lo que el más joven dijo, pero parecía que quería dormir, y un mexicano encabritado e irritable por falta de sueño no era los que tenía ganas de ver.. así que contra todo pronóstico y contra su naturaleza..se calló

Al poco rato el castaño estaba profundamente dormido, Jones no pudo evitarlo, simplemente se acerco y quito el brazo del rostro del de piel morena y lo coloco en un costado en la misma posición que el otro, vio su cuerpo todavía en formación y tan lleno de cicatrices de su pasado y algunos moretones aparentemente recientes, a pesar de eso jamás lo había visto rendirse, ni llorar frente suyo...el llanto de felicidad no contaba y menos porque era por cosas insignificantes*, estaba desvariando..el caso era que nunca lo había visto llegar implorando de rodillas, sin importar la gravedad del problema, a veces le pedía ayuda pero no era lo mismo. Inconscientemente le acaricio las cicatrices en el pecho, pronto acariciaba mas, el menor libero un quedo gemido y se removió entre sueños consiguiendo la atención del que poseía Texas, pero seguía dormido.

Se inclino un poco sobre Pepechuy apoyándose con la rodilla en la cama y guio una de sus manos al rostro del otro dando pequeñas caricias y rozando con la yema del pulgar los labios logrando que los entreabriera soltando un pequeño suspiro, su otra mano siguió paseando por el torso del adolecente, al ver la respiración cada vez más agitada, su mano descendió inconscientemente a sus caderas y más abajo sin tocar ahí y empezó a masajear sus muslo derecho, un delicado rubor se apodero de las mejillas del menor acompañado por un claro gemido, que causo un rubor mucho más notorio en las mejillas de Alfred que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo al sentir una incomodidad en cierta parte.

Dejo abruptamente lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo azotando de paso la puerta del menor y tirando la principal, causando que el latino despertara sobresaltado, confundido y **_caliente_**.

* * *

><p>*-*-*Por Teléfono*-*-*<p>

-_Hello_! el _hero_ al habla!

-Uhm..Alfred?-el joven castaño se removió incomodo en su sillón

-S-si?.._Jhosep_-pálido, esa era la palabra que describía el estado del norteamericano

-José-respondió casi en un murmullo-ehm..que..que paso ayer?

-n-no lo recuerdas?- como respuesta obtuvo un "no, pendejo" malhumorado- pues..._i dont know_!...yo eh.. me fui cuando lo dijiste- y de verdad esperaba que lo hubiera dicho porque no tenía una mejor excusa

-ah...bueno..ehm..adiós

* * *

><p>*no creo que los mexicanos lloremos por tonterias... pero son cosas que para otros no tienen la mayor relevancia..<p>

*creo que no mencione que tiene un hermano..la verdad no hará aparición..si acaso lo mencionare como ahora..mas que nada por falta de informacion

* * *

><p>Notas al Final:<p>

ehmm..creo que este sera el ultimo drabble..iban a ser cuatro pero el ultimo gracias a beabextor sera multichapter x3 (me comunicare contigo porque necesito que me ayudes con algo n.ñ)

gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! me pusieron de bueno humor! (queria matar a mi familia e.e)

la ultima es para José porque ya estubo de echarle carrilla a Alfred xD:

_cada review que dejas es una oportunidad de ver a Pepechuy vestido de chica! :D_


End file.
